


The Professor's Wife

by EquinoxSolstice



Series: The Professor's Family [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Househusband!Jin, Jin mothering the ever loving shit out of Jungkook, Jungkook should be protected, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Professor!Namjoon, Runaway Jungkook, Slice of Life, The Kim Family, With Taehyung as their pseudo-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knew Professor Kim was already married. It was actually the first thing they asked the man during the first day of classes, with one brave student asking the question out loud for everyone to hear. The older man responded with deep dimples and a raised left hand, letting everyone see the plain, silver band glittering on his ring finger. </p><p>But, as one Jeon Jungkook found out, they were all completely, terribly <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>What? The Professor didn't say he had a <em>wife</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor's Wife

Jungkook sighed to himself for the umpteenth time that day, shifting the strap of his shoulder bag as he plunked down on a nearby empty bench. Placing the bag on the empty space beside him, he looked around, wondering where he ended up this time.

The sun had already set, the few dying rays tingeing the sky with orange and pink, the street lights flaring to life when the surroundings steadily darkened. It looked like he ended up in the University, just in time for him to catch the final wave of students going home for the day, with him going the opposite direction and successfully avoiding the guards, the surroundings looking more familiar by the second.

Finally settled down on the bench, Jungkook leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, pressing his palms together and digging his index fingers into the bridge of his nose, exhaling another breath. It was always like this. He would always end up running away from his house the moment he stepped into it, hearing the loud, incensed, daily arguments of his parents about everything and anything possible.

He bit down the curse that threatened to spill from his lips, instead feeling something hot and wet fill his eyes. He quickly blinked it away, squeezing his brown-colored orbs shut as he gave himself another pep talk.

He came home to the same scene every day. He should be used to it already. Crying about it again wouldn’t help him at all.

He didn’t want to be there with both of his parents home if he could help it, having enough of their fights since he’d been hearing them ever since he was a kid.

Forcefully shutting off his crumbling emotions, Jungkook looked around. It was almost dark, the remaining light just enough for him to see that he was the only person around now. But now that he had successfully run away again, he didn’t have anywhere to go to. Usually his hyungs would be willing to put him up long enough for his parents to realize that he hadn’t come home yet and start to search for him frantically. But he was already sick and tired of their pity, though he knew it was done out of kindness. They didn’t need him to interfere with their home life.

Also, he didn’t want to spend any money on a motel. He was already on a scholarship, and he barely had money for his school supplies, let alone for a room. Besides, this wasn’t the first time he had slept out in the cold, having run away often enough that he had prepared the basic necessities in his bag.

And, as Jungkook settled down on the bench, getting ready to doze off, he fervently wished that it wouldn’t rain that night.

* * *

He just had to open his big mouth.   

Jungkook hadn’t been sleeping long, maybe about an hour or two, before the downpour started. This time he didn’t stop the curse that escaped his mouth as he frantically grabbed his bag and sought the nearest shelter, his clothes already soaked through and his jet-black hair sticking to his ice-cold skin. He finally ducked through a small awning, already starting to shiver, staring at the rain that now pour down in thick, gray sheets. Someone up there really hated him, he thought bitterly, repeatedly shaking the water out of his bag. Thankfully it was waterproof, but that didn’t change the fact that he was wet, cold, and perfectly miserable.

He sneezed, wrapping his arms around himself and trying not to shiver too badly.

“Jeon Jungkook?” He heard his last name being called and looked up, squinting out into the rain. Jungkook blinked at the sight of an unfamiliar black sedan, headlights on and wipers moving against the windshield in a rhythmic motion. But the voice _was_ familiar, deep and questioning, and he tried his best to pinpoint who the owner of the voice was.

His jaw dropped in slight surprise when the person opened the car door completely and straightened up with a black umbrella over his head.

“ _P-Professor Kim_?” Jungkook managed to squeak out an answer, before coughing and clearing his voice, cheeks a bright pink. He watched as man quickly approached him, his tall form clearer now that he had escaped the onslaught of the rain. “What are you doing here?”

“The better question is what are _you_ doing _here_.” Professor Kim Namjoon was looking up and down at him critically, and Jungkook suddenly had the urge to shrink into nothing in front of the older man, who looked like he was going to hand him over to the campus security any minute. His Calculus professor could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, and it seemed he was exercising that very ability now. “The University gates are already closed half an hour ago.”

Internally Jungkook was berating himself for getting himself into this situation. It really wasn’t his day today, wasn’t it?

“U-Um… I–My house is–” He felt very embarrassed now, having to explain his situation to his professor. Only his friends knew about his home life, and it made him somewhat uncomfortable talking about it. “It’s nothing Professor, and I really don’t w-wa—HACHOO!” Jungkook gave a startled sneeze and felt himself tremble violently, once again shivering as his nose started to run and his cheeks were now pinker from the cold, feeling half-frozen.

The older man sighed and brought the umbrella forward, making Jungkook blink in another bout of surprise. “… Let’s get you out of here. You’re going to get sick, and I don’t want one of my students missing my class.”

There were a lot of things Jungkook expected that day, but this was definitely not one of them. “Y-Yes, sir!”

Together, he and the professor marched back into the rain, the small umbrella barely giving them both cover as they both hurried to the still parked and running car. The professor opened the passenger door for him, making him enter the car quickly. It was barely furnished, and yet still managed to give off the air of class. Jungkook clutched his bag close to him, making sure to sit in the littlest place possible so he wouldn’t get anything on the rich, upholstered black leather.

Professor Kim followed afterwards, his blue coat a shade darker as he slammed the door shut and shook the excess water off the umbrella. He folded it properly and twisted his body to reach for the backseat, rummaging there for a short while before coming back, a fluffy white towel in hand.

“Here.” He passed it to his still shivering student, who took it gratefully. “Dry yourself off and make yourself comfortable.” Professor Kim faced forward and fiddled with the dashboard controls, and a second later warm air suddenly blasted through the air conditioners, making Jungkook feel as if he had sunk into a warm bath.

“T-Thank you.” He quickly pressed the towel against his hair, his fingers mildly shaking as he wiped off the excess water clinging to his body. Jungkook set his bag on the floor and wrapped the towel around his neck, already soaked through, cringing a bit at his still wet clothes. He watched the older man shift the stick in gear, engine revving as the car started forward, exiting the University campus.

“Um, Professor…” Jungkook started tentatively when it was clear that the older man wasn’t going to say anything. “Where are we going?”

“… You don’t have anywhere to go, am I right?” The professor kept his face forward, watching the rain-slicked road, who either chose to ignore or not see the sudden wince on his student’s face. “So we’re going to my house.”

 _Oh._ Jungkook gaped at him for a moment before looking down, unable to say something after that. He looked at the older man from the corner of his eye.

Kim Namjoon was the one of the youngest teachers he had, twenty-five years old and taking his masters at Seoul National University, graduating from KAIST, and worked as one of the professors in the Mathematics Department. He taught Advanced Calculus, Geometry, Algebra, and Trigonometry, and his general education courses were considered one of the most popular courses among the students.

He was tall, almost six-feet, with bleached blond hair, a lean, muscled build and a deep, dimpled smile which was usually seen during his classes. General opinion of him was that he was young, very handsome and knew his subject very well, which made him one of the most coveted and sought after professors. He was also easy-going, but expected very highly of his students. This, of course, didn’t stop most students from taking his subjects, most especially the female population, who would actually fight for a spot in his class. He was also the advisor for the University’s Music Club, having dabbled in the music underground in his younger years, and it was rumored that he was good enough to debut as an actual artist had he not decided to pursue his undergraduate studies.

Jungkook, because he was taking Engineering, was required to take a few of Professor Kim’s subjects, and found the older man to be a bit philosophical, but deeply respectful for him all the same. The man knew about his subjects extensively, and was one of the few teachers who had the gift of making students hang on to his every word without even trying to. Professor Kim actually made his subject interesting for his students, and it was clear that he sincerely liked his subject, even if the way he presented it sometimes was a bit frightening for the students.

(Mathematics, at its core, according to the Professor, is the study of the creation of natural shapes as they create patterns on an infinite plane. These patterns are able to manifest as objects seen in real life. Numbers are just used to be able to understand these patterns from its smallest unit—thus, points on the plane—and equations are a way to determine how these natural shapes are created and how they are used to create various patterns. Naturally, half of the time lessons are turns into philosophical debates about the existence of matter and nature and the universe itself.)

But, despite of all of the professor’s popularity, his personal life was a mystery. And to think that _he_ , Jeon Jungkook, was going to see the professor’s house for the first time…

He gave a start as the car did a right turn, looking outside just in time to see a high-rise condominium complex smack-dab in one of the more expensive districts in Seoul. They entered the basement parking space, parking in the designated space, and Jungkook hesitantly got out of the car once the engine was off and the professor beckoned him to follow. The entrance of the complex already had some tight security, with a number pad and a com link, but Professor Kim merely punched in a series of numbers, before ushering Jungkook inside the elevator first, following after him immediately.

They got off the 37th floor, which considering, was pretty high up, and they walked through the corridor to the very last door on the right. Jungkook meekly followed the professor to the door, watching quietly as the other man punched in his house code, unlocking the door and opening it. He entered after the older man, removing his still quite wet sneakers at the door. Though not dripping on the door mat, he was still quite drenched, clothes still sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

“Jin, I’m home.” Professor Kim called out, removing his damp coat and stepping into the foyer, leaving a briefcase and a laptop bag by the door. He gestured for his student to the same, and Jungkook obliged, stepping into the brightly-lit hallway, calling out an “E-Excuse me for intruding,” in a soft, almost whispered tone.

“Welcome back, Namjoon.” A voice greeted back, and the Jungkook found himself turning to the direction where it came from. Broad, wide shoulders filled the teen’s vision, as the person poked his head out and smiled at the professor. “How was work?”

… Woah. Jungkook couldn’t help but stare.

He was very good-looking. Angelic, almost ethereal, with gentle-looking eyes and a kind, loving smile directed at his professor, who crossed the corridor and gathered the broad-shouldered man into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The man giggled back, pressing a kiss to his professor’s cheek in turn, before finally noticing Jungkook still standing on the threshold of the house. “Oh, we have a guest?”  

And as ‘Jin’ slowly extracted herself from the professor’s embrace and faced him, Jungkook had to stop his eyes from bulging out in shock and surprise, his jaw not quite managing to do the same as his mind reeled in disbelief.

Everybody knew Professor Kim was already married. It was actually the first thing they asked the man during the first day of classes, with one brave student asking the question out loud for everyone to hear. The older man responded with deep dimples and a raised left hand, letting everyone see the plain, silver band glittering on his ring finger. At once, the subject about relationships was quickly closed, and everyone quickly and easily assumed that their professor had a wife.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

Their Math teacher actually had a _husband_.

“Is there something wrong?” Jin looked at him in slight concern when Jungkook didn’t answer, and gasped as he finally saw the wet, disheveled state of the teen. “You’re soaked through! Quick, come inside,” he went forward and lightly grasped his arm, making Jungkook feel flustered as he all but tripped into the hallway and further into the house.

“N-No, i-it’s fine–!” Jungkook tried to assure the man, but Jin wouldn’t hear anything of it.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom so you take a warm bath, quickly, so you don’t catch a cold. Joonie, can you go to Taehyung’s room and see if he has some clothes that could fit him?” The man said to his professor, who merely nodded and went towards one of the rooms, footsteps fading away. Jin waited until the sounds completely disappeared before gently pushing the teen inside the bathroom without much trouble. Jungkook felt so embarrassed, being taken care of a person he hardly knew, but he was still grateful for it, finally accepting the help and entering the bathtub without another word.

“The towels are over there, and I’ll lay out the spare clothes here so you could get changed. Oh, put your wet clothes in the hamper so they’ll be ready for tomorrow.” Jin smiled and showed him where he could find the toiletries, and finally left Jungkook alone to his thoughts, letting the teen take a good look around. It took him a while to peel off his clothes, but at last he was under the showerhead, the warm water a blessing against his chilled skin.

It took him a while to convince himself to leave the comfort of the warm water, but Jungkook figured that he was already intruding and wasting water enough. He exited the shower and put his wet clothes in the hamper, as was instructed of him, and got the spare clothes that were laid out on the counter, probably brought in quietly so he wouldn’t notice. It was a simple pair of shirt and jeans, shirt slightly too big for him and ripped near the collar, but fit him enough that it wouldn’t slip off every time he would move. It smelled nice too. A little musky, the scent of body spray and spice, mixed with a bit of cinnamon… Jungkook blushed once more, pulling the shirt over his head and shaking his head at the fact that he had spent a few minutes sniffing at the clothes.

Now feeling a bit better, Jungkook exited the bathroom, bare feet padding along the wooden floor and found himself entering the kitchen-slash-dining room, where most of the sounds he could hear were coming from. He stopped by the doorway, feeling too shy to even enter the room. His professor and his lover were inside, the latter near the counter, brown hair covering his forehead and arranging plates on the dining table, wearing a worn sweatshirt and pants that looked very comfortable. The former was wearing the most casual clothes the student had seen on his teacher, just a rolled up shirt and a pair of jeans that made the professor look younger than he really was.

Jin smiled when he saw the student by the corridor, holding put an inviting hand to let the younger boy in.

“Ah, you’re done? Come in, dinner’s ready.” He said when Jungkook quickly shook his head, not wanting to be more trouble than he was already.

“No, I’m not really–” The growling of his stomach finished his sentence for him, and deeply mortified, Jungkook meekly entered the dining room and joined his professor and his lover, knowing that his face couldn’t be any more redder.

Dinner wasn’t a quiet affair, as Jin questioned him gently and teasingly about himself, making him feel more at ease, enough to smile slightly as Jungkook ate what he thought was the most delicious food that ever existed.

The man was beautiful. There was just no other way to describe him, Jungkook thought, observing how his teacher and his spouse interacted with each other through the rim of his serving bowl. Seokjin-ssi was a very warm and caring person, and his usually clumsy professor seemed like an entirely different person when he was with his lover, a hint of a smile on his face as their fingers touched each other on top of the dining table.

“Taehyung’s train is arriving tomorrow noon, right?” Professor Kim asked, looking sideways at the other man questioningly, who answered with a nod and a smile. “I’ll pick him up during lunch.”

“Joonie, you don’t have to.” Jin said, shaking his head. “You have a class after lunch, right? It’s all right, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” The professor looked at his spouse with an expression Jungkook had never seen before. Worry and affection. “You won’t be late for the catering event?”

“I’ll be fine. But thank you for offering.” Jin leaned forward and kissed the other man’s cheek, making Jungkook feel flustered, as if he had just seen something very private. A twinge of bittersweet envy filled him as Jungkook watched them interact, finding himself wistfully wishing that his parents were also like that, but the feeling was gone as quickly as it came.

Jungkook cleared his throat, hoping to dispel the awkwardness he felt. “This is really good, Seokjin-ssi.” He finally knew the name of his professor’s husband, having introduced himself before they started eating. “It’s very delicious.”

“Thank you.” Jin beamed at him, but waved a hand towards his now quiet spouse. “But call me hyung, you’re making me feel old if you use ‘ssi’.” He laughed. “So, what do you study, Jungkook-ah?” Jin asked him, his eyes shining with interest.

“E-Engineering, first year.” Nobody really asked what Jungkook was studying before, given that he was a shy person and had a very few, select friends who knew him head to toe. “I’m planning on majoring in Mechanical, and I’m taking Professor Kim’s class as a prerequisite.”

“Oh, I have to apologize on his behalf then, if he’s giving you a hard time.” Jin’s eyes were full of mirth, as he turned his head towards his spouse, looking amused. “You have to understand, Namjoonie could be a bit difficult to understand sometimes. Does he give you a lecture on existentialism too?”

At that, his math professor looked up, spluttering inelegantly, a pale flush coloring his cheeks. “Mathematics and Philosophy are related subjects!” he insisted. “They have to understand it both from the logical and metaphysical points of view! My students have to be well rounded!” He gave Jin, who looked close to laughing, a groan. “And please don’t do that, hyung. My student doesn’t need to hear that I’m being difficult from my own husband.”

“Oh no, Professor Kim isn’t difficult at all!” Jungkook was quick to assure the older man, somehow having the feeling that he had to defend his professor. “He’s a very good teacher, even if we can’t understand it when he starts to explain Kant. A lot of girls enlist in his classes!”

“Hmm… I see, then.” Jin finally laughed out loud, eyes twinkling as he teased his spouse. “Joonie, you never told me that you’re so popular in the University,” making the teen realize what he said. Cowering slightly at the professor’s half-glare, half-uncomfortable expression, Jungkook settled down back in his chair, red-faced, not wanting to speak anymore lest he embarrass himself and his teacher more.

“Jin, sorry, but I have work tonight.” The professor finally stood up, finishing his dinner. He brought his plates to the sink, going back to his spouse and kissing his hair. “I promise that I’ll do the dishes tomorrow.”

Jungkook quickly stood up as well, quickly tidying after himself, gathering the plates together and piling them on top of the other. “T-Thank you for the food! I-I’ll just clean up!”

Jin smiled. “I’ll bring you coffee later then. Oh, just leave it there, Jungkook-ah,” he waved a hand, also standing up, all of them having finished their food. “I’ll take care of the rest.” With a final wave to his husband, who went out of the room, Jin waited until the footsteps drifted away and disappeared before going back to work.

“But Jin-hyung–” The teenager tried to protest.

“It’s all right.” The man smiled. “I’ll take care of things here. Make yourself at home, you’re a guest after all.” His stare was kind, but clearly left no room for argument. Defeated, Jungkook trudged out of the dining room and into the opposite room, which turned out to be the living room.

It was a big, cheerful looking place, with cream-colored walls and large windows that revealed the sights of the nearby buildings and the view below. Paintings of nature hung on the walls, a three-tiered shelf taking up one whole side of the room filled with photographs and various trinkets. In the middle of the room he found the couch and the armchairs surrounding a coffee table, a flower arrangement on an end table, all facing a massive complete entertainment system. He took a while to move again, simply staring. The room had the air of elegance, the furniture simple and practical, but tasteful. It was the first time he saw a room like that, and briefly wondered if his professor was actually a chaebol.

He gravitated towards the shelves first, his innate curiosity and interest in the unknown kicking in. Nobody really knew anything about their math professor’s personal life, and Jungkook had to be crazy to waste this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He noticed the trophies first, all located on the topmost shelf, all gleaming gold except for one plaque, which was bronze. They were music competition trophies, Jungkook realized with some amazement, craning his head to take a better look at them.

He knew that his professor used to rap in the underground, but he didn’t know that he was good enough to win competitions during his _junior high_ and _high school_ years. He read the inscriptions on the trophy, vaguely recognizing the contests engraved on them, saw his professor’s name and the date when it happened, as well as where. A photograph was beside every trophy, and Jungkook looked at it carefully, recognizing one face other than his professor, (who had blue, gray, even _pink_ hair back then, oh wow). He scarcely looked different from his teenage years.

So Professor Kim and Jin-hyung were high school friends, he mused to himself, looking at the pictures. Their faces were elated and joyful, with one having the professor holding the trophy in his hand, Jin-hyung beside him with a large smile on his face, their arms around each other, the contest dated during the professor’s second year of high school. They were high school sweethearts, then? Oddly enough, Jungkook found that fact very sweet, tearing his gaze away from the picture and looking at the others, their faces never changing, give or take one person, only looking more mature as time passed by.

He turned his gaze next to the shelf below, finding more photographs, this time of what he assumed to be family members. There were formal family photos wherein everyone was dressed in hanbok, some baby pictures that had the teen both laughing and cooing at the same time, finally recognizing one photo as his professor. Who knew that the older man looked so cute when he was a baby? Fighting down a snicker, he blinked in confusion as he saw another photo of Professor Kim and Jin-hyung, looking younger, but this time they were on either side of a person Jungkook had never seen before.

The person in the photo looked young, handsome (Jungkook blushed a bit when that thought passed through his head, but really didn’t deny it), maybe about his age right now or older, with straight black hair, brown eyes, and a unique box-like smile that showed all his teeth. Jungkook studied the photograph more, finding that person once again with the two men in different occasions, a birthday party, a tennis match, and one that Jungkook supposed as a graduation, with Jin-hyung’s arm around the younger male’s shoulder and smiling, Professor Kim standing by the side and his face shining with undisguised pride.

Jungkook’s brows furrowed in thought. Jin-hyung’s younger brother, maybe? But, strangely, he really didn’t get that impression. In fact, they looked like…

… A family.

And the more Jungkook looked through the photos, the more it became clearer to him that he was right. They looked so happy, so content in the photographs, spending time together in every important event as a complete family even though they were two men, something that was still seen by some as unacceptable and morally wrong. Once again Jungkook felt the bittersweet envy fill him, wanting to experience the same warmth and comfort of having parents who loved you and each other.

And the wedding photographs. Jungkook found them right beside the family photos, all adorned in silver frames. His professor and his husband were in tuxedoes, the professor in black, Jin-hyung in white, smiling at each other and surrounded by the people they loved and loved them.

The teenager couldn’t help but grab one of the photos to look at it closely, his fingers touching their faces, showing the time when they were exchanging rings, looking so deeply into each other’s eyes that it seemed that there was no one in the world except the two of them. His professor in the midst of slipping on the band to his spouse that promised eternal devotion, faithfulness and love for each other, through happiness and sorrow, through sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, till death do them part. He wondered where his professor had gotten married, same-sex marriage wasn’t legal in South Korea yet, and the background looked decidedly Western.       

“That was in the US,” a kind voice answered behind him, and he nearly dropped the frame in shock. Jin entered the room, setting down a tray of drinks and snacks on the coffee table before standing up and moving towards him. There was a fond look of nostalgia on his face as he looked back at his memories, looking back at the younger teen and gave him a warm smile. “In LA, four years ago.” He neatly caught the picture that slipped from Jungkook’s fingers and placed it back on the shelf. “Be careful.”

“S-Sorry! I-I touched your pictures without your permission!” Jungkook stuttered back, mortified that he had been caught snooping around and almost destroyed the frame. “I didn’t mean to, it’s just I–!”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind at all.” Jin waved off the apology, smiling and leading him to the couch. He sat beside Jungkook and busied himself with the snacks on the coffee table. “Sorry, this is the only thing I can prepare on such short notice.” The older man said a little apologetically, taking out the plate of brownies and the small pitcher of iced tea with two glasses out of the tray and placing it down on the lacquered wood. “If I had known you were coming, I would’ve prepared something better for you, Jungkook.”

“I-It’s all right! You really don’t have to, hyung!” Jungkook quickly shook his head, beyond embarrassed, not knowing what to feel right now. Jin-hyung was so kind, so accommodating to him. He had never experienced something like this before. He looked around the room once again, this time expressing his fascination verbally. “This is a really beautiful room, Jin-hyung. The paintings on the walls are so breathtaking.” He said honestly.

The man beamed. “Thank you. I picked it out myself.” Jin chuckled, leaning back and surveying the room at large. “I actually decorated this whole house myself, and this room is probably my most favorite apart from the kitchen and our bedroom.” He added a little thoughtfully, not noticing the younger’s agape look at him.

“W-Wow! Jin-hyung, you’re so talented!” Jungkook blurted out suddenly, unable to contain his awe, and instantly closed his mouth shut, his face turning into an interesting shade of violet and red. Jungkook didn’t even know anymore how many times he had blushed that night.  

The man laughed and lightly ruffled his hair, making Jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise at the warm and gentle touch. “You’re so cute.” There was a twinkle in Jin’s eyes as it winked at the flushed teen. “I’ll just return this back to the kitchen, okay?” Jin-hyung held up the tray and stood up, leaving the room for a short while.

Jungkook blew out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, willing the redness of his cheeks to go away. He felt so awkward, and he knew he was making a fool of himself in front of the other man.

Somehow, he got the feeling that Jin-hyung really liked to tease people.

But thinking better than to dwell on it, Jungkook grabbed his bag that was on the armchair and pulled out his homework for the day; even though he ran away from home frequently, he still needed to be on top of his studies. He opened his textbook and drew out a sheet of paper, clicking his pen open and slid off the couch, sitting instead on the carpeted floor. Getting a rectangular case from his bag, he took his glasses out, framed and oval in shape, sliding it over his face and starting on his first subject. And it was in that state when Jin-hyung saw him, making him look up as the man entered again.

“You’re so studious, Jungkook.” The older man commented lightly, sitting on the other side of the table and watching him, making him blush a little. But Jungkook still continued scribbling his answers, nevertheless, concentrating hard on his work. He had finished his first subject without any interruptions and had moved on to Calculus next, thinking that he should do his hardest subjects first before moving on to his lighter assignments.

“I can’t afford to fail, Jin-hyung. I might lose my scholarship.” Jungkook hadn’t meant to let that slip out, and bit his tongue when it did, looking abashed by that confession. The man, however paid it no mind, looking impressed, and that in itself, made him feel more bashful. 

“Ah, and you’re outstanding yourself, Jungkookie. You’re very smart.” And Jin’s tone clearly conveyed it. And it made feel Jungkook inexplicably proud to hear that from his professor’s spouse, gripping his pen more determinedly.

“Thank you, Jin-hyung.” And truly he was. His parents had never praised him, more interested in fighting each other than being concerned for their son. It was through his hard work that he managed to secure a scholarship in SNU. Because Jungkook didn’t want to rely on parents anymore, knowing that it might be another topic of their numerous fights. “But I’m not that special, really.”

“No, I think you are.” Jin-hyung leaned forward, resting his chin on his linked fingers as he smiled gently at Jungkook. The teen could hear the conviction and sincerity in his voice, making him feel a familial warmth, and felt himself blushing again. Jungkook quickly looked away and turned back to the work sets the professor had given to them, and was dismayed to find that it wasn’t an easy worksheet to answer.

“What subject is that?” Jin asked curiously, taking a peek into the textbook, and nearly laughed out loud when he saw the topic. “It’s math, isn’t it?”

“… Algebra and Trigonometry.” Jungkook flipped the pages back, trying to look for a certain formula that would answer the current problem. “I just can’t answer these questions without looking at the textbook!” He said in frustration, finally finding the name he was looking for and writing it down.  Mathematics, he admitted to himself, wasn’t his strong point. Computations of numbers, remembering equations and drawing on graphs drove him crazy.

The man really did laugh this time, amusement clearly seen in his face. “Want me to help you?” Jin-hyung offered, smiling.

“R-Really?” Surprised, Jungkook stared at the other man, shocked at the fact that the man knew anything about his assignment in the first place. “I-Is it all right? I mean, if Professor Kim sees you helping me…”

“It’s all right. I may not know much about Math, but I do know that Algebra and Trigonometry is Namjoon’s favorite topic.” The man pressed a finger to his lips and winked back, making an unexpected giggle escape from Jungkook’s lips. “Just don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”  

And for the next hour Jungkook did nothing but finish his Math worksheets, being coached all throughout the session by the older man, asking equations and confirming methods, with Jin-hyung answering in the most precise and concise way that he could. Jungkook was actually having fun, scribbling away, finding out more about his professor’s spouse in the process (the teen found out that his last name had been Kim as well; and thus when they got married Jin-hyung didn’t have to change his last name at all. Jungkook couldn’t help but feel that the universe was definitely on to something). With the older man’s help he had been able to finish his paper faster than what he had thought, and was beaming as he set his pen down, actually feeling better now that he had accomplished something faster.

“Thank you, hyung!” Jungkook reviewed his paper again, making sure that he had made no mistakes before holding it up and beaming. “You saved me!”

“It’s no problem,” Jin looked like that he was enjoying the smile that spread through the teen’s face, chuckling on how childlike he looked. “I know Namjoon could be a little hard on people sometimes.” He said this in a fond, nostalgic tone, as if reminiscing about a part he just recently remembered. “He’s very likable, but he’s very hard on himself sometimes. He wants to do everything at once, and wants to exceed people’s expectations of him.

“Was Professor Kim always like that?” Despite the fact that he had more homework to do, Jungkook couldn’t help but push it aside in favor of listening to the older man. He grabbed a brownie from the plate and took a bite, eyes widening as the rich flavor exploded on his mouth. Cooking, baking, interior designing… wasn’t there anything this person cannot do? He hummed, taking another piece of brownie, not realizing that he was scarfing down half the food on the plate.

“Well, yes.” Jin chuckled, eyes almost as if looking somewhere far away.  “When we were in middle school, almost everyone knew him as the smartest kid in school. He was two years my junior, but people always called him a genius. But he’s always loved music first. He would sneak out in the middle of the night, pretending to study in his room, while he was actually going to the underground stages, participating in rap battles.”

It was clear those moments were the most memorable for him, judging by the affectionate tone Jin-hyung had when talking about him. Like this, he looked like a lovestruck teenager, but surprisingly, Jungkook found that it suited him very well.

Jungkook felt a small twinge of envy when he looked at the man, half-wishing that he too, could be as beautiful as him.

“But he loved studying too. He loved to learn, and for a while, he wanted to do both. He was a bit awkward sometimes, and very clumsy, but eventually, he chose this life. He loves to teach other people.” Jin said, noticing Jungkook’s wayward fringe and tidied it back. “He’s the easiest person to get along with, and he’s really a sweet and thoughtful person when you get to know him. He may act gruff and awkward sometimes, but he really cares a lot about other people. He just doesn’t want to show it.” Jin smiled, pouring himself a glass of iced tea, a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he gazed at the teen.

“… I know. The professor’s a really nice person. He… He saved me from sleeping on a bench tonight.” Suddenly red-faced, Jungkook stared at his hands, remembering the kindness his professor and his spouse had showed him when he was invited to their home and was treated so warmly that he almost felt like a part of their family. It was a nice feeling, one that the teen wanted to cherish and appreciate forever, and almost felt sad because it wouldn’t last that long. “I could never thank you two enough, hyung. I… I’ve never really experienced something like this before.”

Jungkook could feel something wet and hot run down his cheeks, and yet he didn’t want to stop it, vision blurring as tears made their presence known. “I-I really– I can’t– I just wanted to–” He tried to say, choking, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

“It’s all right, Jungkookie.” He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up, seeing the Jin-hyung smile at him so gently and tenderly that it made another well of tears, closing his eyes as a warm thumb brushed over his eyelids. “You don’t have to say anything.” Jin looked so understanding, so _empathic_ , that he felt like a child being comforted by his mother and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face into the other man’s arms and just cry his frustrations away. 

But perhaps, Jungkook thought as he managed to stop himself and give a shaky, watery smile at the man, Jin-hyung understood what he felt all along.

“Tell you what, Jungkookie.” His head was tilted up, and looked into deep eyes that held a bright smile and a sincere promise. “Whenever you feel a little suffocated, you could always come here and spend the night with us.” Jin said, smiling in that motherly way of his that didn’t fail to spread a tingle of warmth in his chest. “I don’t mind, and I’m sure Namjoon wouldn’t mind either. I’ll be your Math tutor if you need an excuse.” He added with another mischievous wink. It was said like a request, leaving him with a choice to deny or accept if he wanted to.

And Jungkook couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.

“I-I’d like that, hyung.” Jungkook nodded and smiled back, a gasp turning into a little hiccup, and soon enough he was giggling hysterically, laughing as he clung on to the other man and snickered his guts out, feeling a hand ruffle his hair.

Jungkook felt giddy and relieved, stabilized now that he had somewhere to return to and someone who was willing to take care of him. And for the next hour they stayed like that, laughing and giggling and exchanging stories with one another as the teenager’s homework was left forgotten, the food slowly dwindled away, only a few crumbs felt on the plate and the idea tea reduced to a quarter of a pitcher.

It was that scene in which the Math professor walked into, making an eyebrow rise in slight question and suspicion when the two looked up at him and started another round of laughter.

“Is… everything all right?” He asked, his hold on his empty coffee cup tightening as looked from one innocent face to another, not believing it for a second.

“Of course, Namjoon. Why wouldn’t it be?” Jin-hyung answered in a completely unassuming tone and stood up, sharing a mutual secretive look with Jungkook and grinning cheekily at the flatly disbelieving look his husband gave him.

“I don’t need my spouse saying inappropriate things about me to my student.” Namjoon mumbled, giving Jin what could only be called a pout. “I need to maintain my reputation, after all.” But despite the words, the professor’s tone was filled with fondness, mixed with mild exasperation. Professor Kim automatically wrapped an arm around the Jin’s waist when the man laughed, Jin pressing a quick peck to the taller man’s cheek, before resting his own on the professor’s shoulder. “Is your work done already?”

“I’ll finish it up in a bit, just talking a short break.” Seeing the various school materials on the coffee table, Professor Kim gave an approving nod to the teen before exchanging a few more words with his spouse, low enough so that the teen wouldn’t hear, who was watching the exchange with wide, interested eyes.

Even if they were both men, Jungkook knew they… _fit_ each other perfectly, like two jigsaw puzzles that completed the big picture, even though they were all but similar in terms of personality. His professor was awkward and chatty, and his spouse was sweet and kind… The teen couldn’t explain it, but he knew that he would never be able to see Professor Kim with anyone else rather than Jin-hyung, and vice-versa. It was as if the universe really conspired to get the both of them together, biological gender issues aside. Somehow, it looked so wrong if he would imagine either of them with a woman, and seeing his professor without his spouse was just… lacking.

They were meant for each other, heart, body and soul, and it was blindingly obvious to Jungkook that they really did love each other very much, despite everything. It would take a lot to effort to drive them both apart from each other. They were almost seemingly unconscious of their gestures towards each other, the lingering touches, and quick but meaningful glances, the way that they looked at each other as if the other person was the center of their universe… 

Jungkook found something in that notion very sweet and awe-inspiring at the same time, reddening a bit while he watched them and looking away quickly, as if he had walked in on a very private and intimate moment between them.

He hoped that, in the future, he could also find a love like theirs.

“Jungkookie?” He heard his name being called and looked back, seeing his professor and his spouse was done talking already. The taller man had disappeared, most likely to refill his cup of coffee before resuming what professors did when they’re at home. “When you’re done with your work, you could take the spare bedroom upstairs. Its usual occupant is out tonight and I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind someone sleeping on his bed.” Jin-hyung offered, chuckling at the thought.

Jungkook shook his head quickly, his face paling a little at the thought of sleeping comfortably as well. Their kindness was just too much for him to take, and he might start crying again if it would continue.

“No, please Jin-hyung, you’ve done so much for me already! I can’t possibly take a bed that isn’t mine!” He spoke hurriedly, trying to put a determined tone in his voice. Jungkook knew that they only meant well, but at this rate it was as if he was only being pitied, and he didn’t want that. “I’ll just take the couch! Please!”

The man looked like that he was going to insist at first, cool eyes piercing deep inside him that the teen suddenly felt self-conscious, fidgeting under the contemplative stare, as if the older man was looking into his very soul. He had never seen that look before, but it was gone as quickly as it came, returning back into its friendly, warm depth.

“Of course.” Jin smiled and ruffled his hair again, going out of the room. “I’ll be gone for a while; I’ll bring you a couple of pillows and blankets later so you’ll be more comfortable.” There was something in his tone that clearly said not to argue, and the teen merely nodded, not wanting to test it out and see if it was true.

His professor’s spouse could be scary, if he really wanted to, and maybe that was one of the reasons why they suited each other so much, the teen thought, returning back to his work and suppressing a shiver.

Jungkook made a mental note to never anger or upset the professor’s family in the long time that they would know each other.

The wall clock in the corner struck twelve, and Jungkook was finally finished with all his course works, groaning and mumbling to himself that he would never try and do a semester with so many units again. He packed up his books, arranging them carefully in his bag and stood up, his joints and bones popping back into pace while he stretched. Twelve wasn’t a late hour for him; god only knew how many times he pulled off all-nighters just to finish his schoolwork. But nevertheless, he was glad for the extra time of rest. 

“Ah, you’re done?” And, as if also knowing this, Jin-hyung came back into the room, his hair held back with a headband, carrying a blanket and several pillows, which he set down on the couch. “Do you usually stay up this late, Jungkook-ah?” The man asked, concern starting to trickle in his tone.

The teen shook his head. “I stay up later than this sometimes, hyung. But it’s fine, I’m used to it. What about you?” He noticed the organized get-up and did his best not to look too interested. However, the man noticed the teen’s curious look and answered with a chuckle.

“Oh, I’m just finishing up the laundry. You need your clothes early and it will give me time to iron them tomorrow. You can always borrow some of Taehyung’s clothes, or ours, but it won’t fit you very well. And I know you’ll just refuse them anyway.” Jin said, fluffing up the pillows and unfolding the blanket, draping it on the couch. “Is there anything else you need, Jungkookie?” He asked, lips twitching up when he saw the younger man try to stifle a yawn with his hand.

“Ah, no. This is all right.” Jungkook stopped mid-yawn to shake his hand, a sincere smile on his lips as he looked up to the older man. “Really, hyung. I’ll be all right.” The unspoken words of gratitude were there, as well as assurance that he was okay.

Yes. He was really all right now. Better, actually.

Jin-hyung stared at him for a while, gauging his expression, and a soft smile bloomed on his face as well. “All right, I’ll hold you on to that, Jeon Jungkook.” He ruffled the black hair again, fingers weaving through the soft strands. Jin soon released him and nudged him on the direction of the couch. “Go to sleep, all right? You still have class tomorrow.”

“Yes, hyung.” The teen replied obediently, diving into the covers. He buried his face onto the pillow and found that its scent was the same with the clothes he was wearing, that musky, spicy, cinnamon scent. He happily inhaled it, letting the scent calm him down considerably.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, unaware of the fact that the man tucked him in and was patting his hair like he was a young child, but he liked it, and didn’t want to stop the pleasant action.

“You’re very welcome.” Jin-hyung stopped patting his hair and stood up, watching the teen settle more comfortably under the covers. “Shall I leave the lights on or off?”

“Off, please.” That’s strange; his eyelids were starting to get heavy. “I’m sleepy…” Jungkook yawned again, slowly being pulled into a comfortable lull.

“Of course you are.” The man stifled the chuckle on his lips, reminding himself to be quiet and stood on the doorway, a hand on the switch beside the frame. “Good night, Jungkook-ah.” He said gently.

“… G’night…” He murmured, burrowing more into the couch, but not before almost adding to himself, already half-unconscious. “And hyung…”

The man paused in turning off the living room lights, looking at the dark head that peeked in-between the white sheets. “Yes?”

“… It’s Kookie.” And without another word, the teen fell asleep, fingers curling on the pillow as his breaths evened out and deepened. Jin took a while to look at the sleeping teen, a soft, affectionate smile on his face. 

He pressed down on the switch, instantly cutting off the lights, and stayed there in the doorway for quite some time before leaving and going up the stairs.

“Good night, Kookie.”

* * *

“He’s asleep?” Namjoon asked the moment his spouse entered their bedroom, the older man taking off the hairband and placing it in their vanity. But the hamper was, surprisingly, already full with freshly dried clothes, folded away.

Jin sent an amused, questioning look towards his husband, who had buried his face in his book again once he felt the other’s stare.

“The beeping was getting irritating.” the man said defensively, not lifting his head once when the silence became prolonged, and Jin really did laugh out loud this time.

“You’re a terrible liar, Joonie.” He thought it fit to inform the other man, who only grumbled his reply. Knowing his spouse very well, Jin knew his husband’s cheeks were stained red already from embarrassment. Quickly he changed into his nightclothes, sliding beside him on their bed and kissing him on the cheek. “But still, thank you for being so thoughtful. I’ll iron it tomorrow as soon as possible. You didn’t break the dryer, did you?”

“I didn’t!” The professor answered back, indignant, closing his hardbound book. He looked at the other through rimmed, round spectacles, silently asking for an answer to his question.

“… Yes, he’s sleeping now.” Jin sighed back, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Joonie, how did you know? That poor child… it must be terrible for Kookie to hear his parents fight every day.” He murmured, a hand going under to hug his husband’s arm, tone clearly sad and distressed for the younger teen.

The professor was a little surprised to hear his student’s nickname on his spouse’s lips, but didn’t mention it. “I hear rumors every now and then. I didn’t think that it was true at first, but I overheard stories from the other students that he stays over with one of them for a night when the fights got too serious. They aren’t a very rich family, and the reason why Jungkook’s studying in the University was because of a scholarship that covered his semestral expenses, excluding supplies and miscellaneous fees.” The professor continued after a lengthy, thoughtful pause. “But he was always a quiet boy, even in my classes. Very shy. But I’ve heard he oftentimes slept outside when he felt that he was intruding too much, or if he had nowhere to go to.”  

Jin made a startled gasp when the thought slowly sunk in. “He was so insistent that he would take the couch, even though I offered him to sleep in Taehyung’s room for the night.” And his thoughts slowly turned horrified, remembering a part of his and the teen’s conversation earlier ago, the tear-streaked face, the chocked words… “He said that you saved him from sleeping on a bench tonight.” His eyes widened in realization, heart breaking for the younger man sleeping soundly below them. “So when you met him…!”

“Yes. I suspected as much.” Namjoon said quietly. “I saw him enter the University this late afternoon. If it hadn’t rained later on, I was sure that he would’ve been sleeping on the school bench right now.”

“… Oh my god.” Jin felt deeply distraught, now more thankful than ever that his husband had brought the younger teen with him. “Thank you, Namjoon. If you hadn’t found him…!” He feared greatly for Jungkook’s safety. How many times had the teen done this? It was dangerous for someone to be alone so late at night and Jungkook was just a teenager to boot! What if he had been attacked or molested while he was sleeping outside? 

“It’s all right, Jin.” Sensing his spouse’s distress, Namjoon slid their fingers together, his thumb rubbing against the soft skin in comfort. “He’s fine now.”

“But it’s just so sad.” Jin murmured, closing his eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the day catch up to him. “He’s such a smart boy. To have a family like that… If it was TaeTae, I wouldn’t know what to think…”

After a moment of fretting Jin finally relaxed, and despite himself, Namjoon managed a small smile, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Jin’s hair. “Jin, don’t worry so much. It isn’t like you. Even Taehyung gets nervous when you become like this.”

The mention of their pseudo-son had the older man smiling, cuddling more to his husband’s side. “Is that so? I have to stop worrying then, if I’m worrying you.” He raised his head up, untangling his hand from the other.

Jin placed them on Namjoon’s face, slowly slipping the eyeglasses off his husband’s face, brown eyes closing when he felt it leaving its perch on his nose.  

“You look older when you wear these.” Jin whispered, voice taking on a tone that the other man knew too well. Low, husky, with an undertone of intent that that had the taller man shuddering, eyes darkening as he realized what his spouse wanted.

“I have no choice, I need them to read.” Slowly, carefully, the professor maneuvered them both, sinking the other man down on the bed and hovering over him. Namjoon waited until his spouse had placed his glasses on the bedside table, before turning back to him.   

“You’re turning into an old man, Joonie.” Jin teased him lightly, hands going up to link themselves behind a strong neck, pulling down, and was pleased to find that the man went along with him, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, breaths mingling, waiting.

“Am I?” Namjoon’s lips ghosted over his skin, turning to the side, teasing, finding the cartilage of an ear and nipping at it sharply, almost smirking at the startled gasp his spouse made. “Don’t be too loud, our walls are thin. My student is downstairs.” He reminded huskily, lips whispering against the shell of his ear, large hands on a trim waist, rubbing on the thin strip of skin he could feel.    

“Is that a challenge?” The older man smiled mischievously, capturing his husband’s mouth in a passion-filled, heat-igniting kiss, pulling away just a fraction and whispering, lips just brushing against each other.  

“Do your worst, Kim Namjoon.”

And the math professor was willing to do just that.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook didn’t remember another time wherein he slept so soundly.

The sunlight shone through his eyelids, waking him into consciousness, and he opened his blurry eyes. For a moment, Jungkook was disoriented on where he was, because he didn’t recognize his surroundings at first. Then the memories of last night came rushing in and he blinked, sitting up and running a hand through his lightly tousled hair.

He had to curl his legs slightly, but the couch was very comfortable. Jungkook quickly fixed the bedding, folding the blanket and setting the pillows right, before going to the dining room, where the most sounds were coming from.

“Good morning, Jungkookie.” It was Jin-hyung who greeted him at first, wearing a tight turtleneck shirt, looking cheerful as he set the dining table. “Namjoon’s going to try and cook today, so take a seat, breakfast is almost done.” He said briskly, ushering the teen inside and sitting him down on the table.

Jungkook looked to the kitchen, and there it was, his professor in an apron and stirring the pan with a pair of chopsticks, looking so out of place with the coat and tie he wore to work.

“Y-Yes…” he blinked, trying to get the image of the professor cooking out of his mind, concentrating instead on the hot coffee the older man poured out for him. He took a sip, feeling marginally more awake, now more aware of his bedraggled state and blushed, seeing the properly dressed couple in front of him. Oh, right, he hadn’t thanked his professor yet. “Hyung, I want to—”

“Fair warning here. I don’t cook. So if it tastes terrible, feel free to speak up about it.” The man appeared, serving bowls in hand. Jungkook tried his best not to laugh at the image of his respectable professor with a cooking apron on, setting the plates down on the table.

 It looked... like _something_ , and Jungkook hid his smile behind the coffee cup, aware of the look the professor was giving him.

“Jin, what time does Taehyung’s train come in?” The professor sat down as well, and they all started to eat, the student silent as he watched the conversation flow between the two of them, not really feeling the need to participate in it.

“If I remember correctly, it’s 11:30 later.” The older man said and suddenly stopped, placing his chopsticks down. He winced, and the professor looked horrified. “Jin—”

“No, no, it’s okay Namjoon, it tastes _fine_ —”

“You eat _anything_ , Jin, and _you’re not eating at all_ —!”

Jungkook subtly pushed the plate away, decided to err on the side of caution this time.

“Ah, Taehyungie. I missed him so much.” Jin-hyung chuckled after a moment, a wistful expression on his face with a more palatable breakfast in front of them. “Spending time in Gwanju alone… do you think Hobi took good care of him?”

“He better have.” Professor Kim muttered lowly, scowling at his coffee cup, as if remembering something deeply unpleasant. “Or I’m going to have his head the moment he comes back to Seoul…”

“Jungkook, your clothes are already cleaned and pressed. I’ve laid it out for you in the bathroom so you could change after you shower.” Hearing his name Jungkook was unwittingly dragged back into the conversation again. Jin-hyung was cheerfully talking to him, and he nodded, finishing his meal quickly and standing up to have a quick bath.

Jungkook almost regretted taking off the clothes Jin-hyung lent him, it was just so comfortable to wear. He sighed as he folded the clothes properly, stepping into the stall for a quick bath, and changed back into his old clothes. His hair was still damp when he got out, cringing a bit at his hair, which was making the back of his shirt wet. He combed his hair down, slinging his bag over his shoulder and stepped out into the hallway to see his professor and his spouse by the front door, Jin-hyung fixing his husband’s tie.

“Honestly, after all these years you’ve never learned to tie your necktie properly…” The older man scolded lightly, giving one last tug at the knot before stepping back and smiling up at the other. “There you go. Be sure to keep it tied properly this time, all right?”

“I’ll try. Good luck on the catering affair later. I’ll call by when I have time.” Professor Kim kissed his spouse on the forehead, buttoning the front of his coat. “We’ll be going then. Jungkook, let’s go!” He called out to the other teen, who was still trying to get his collar properly fixed.

“Ah, y-yes!” Jungkook really didn’t expect that he would also be accompanying the older man to the University as well, and the teen quickly ran towards the front door, still trying to manage his clothes and hair. Just two minutes, and he’d be set. 

Jin sighed, signaling for the younger man to approach him. “Come here, Jungkook.”

Jungkook obediently did, and was surprised when the older man turned him around and gathered his hair, plucking the comb he was using and giving his hair long, quick strokes, going through the snarls and tangles easily and without pain. “Honestly, both of you going to school looking so unkempt,” the man sighed and fixed the collar of Jungkook’s shirt, smoothing it down, combing his hair back so it showed his forehead.

He had never been this fussed on before, and it brought another soft blush to his cheeks. Really, he was being so troublesome, but couldn’t deny the warm, happy feeling that bubbled in his chest.

“There, now you look better. You look very handsome now, Kookie.” The older man said satisfactorily. He tweaked the black hair teasingly one last time before stepping back. “Now, quickly, before you two become late for class.” 

Jungkook touched his now styled up hair and blushed harder, stuttering his thanks. “T-Thank you very much, hyung. I’ll make sure to repay you somehow.” He bowed deeply to the other man, who waved back at them from the doorstep as the two of them exited the apartment and waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

“Be careful you two!” Jin-hyung called out to the two of them as the elevator dinged open, and they stepped inside. They reached the basement parking with no fuss, and Jungkook clambered over to the passenger seat, the professor following after him.

Professor Kim eased the car out into the road, and Jungkook watched as the complex became smaller the further they got away, and then vanished completely.

The two of them stayed in a more relaxed silence, with Jungkook humming along when a popular song started to play on the radio, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the armrest. He felt content, happier than what he felt in months, years maybe, he couldn’t remember another time that he felt so joyful. He rested his head against the headrest, content in just watching the streets wake up to face another day, the sun warm on his face.

He was so out of it that he didn’t even realize that they’ve already entered the University grounds, the gentle stop of the car alerting him of the current situation. The car was already parked outside the Mathematics Building, and he could see the students entering through the front doors. It was still early, maybe fifteen minutes before the start of the first class that day. He blinked, taking off his seatbelt and exiting the car the same the professor slammed his door shut.

And then they just stood there, the student unable to say a word, wringing the strap of his messenger bag in his hands. Jungkook was beyond grateful for and to his professor and his spouse, but now he had the chance to thank him, he found the words wouldn’t escape him. Jungkook just looked down and stared at his shoes as if they were the most interesting he saw that day, mumbling out an unintelligible sentence that severely undermined his intentions.

The man was quiet for a while, making Jungkook think that perhaps the older man had gone to the teacher’s lounge already and left him there standing. But the sudden hand on his shoulder had him looking up, surprised and puzzled at the same time, seeing Professor Kim looking down at him with an expression he couldn’t place.

Then Professor Kim smiled, with his eyes and lips, dimples deepening, the action completely stunning the teenager. He had never seen the professor smile that way before, and found himself blushing a little, inexplicably finding the man very handsome at that moment.

“You’re always welcome in our house anytime. I think Jin has taken a liking to you. And smile. It suites you better.” Professor Kim nodded and released him, leaving him gaping there.

To have his professor’s spouse invite him back was one thing, but to also hear his professor say the same thing… Jungkook nodded, smiling through his sudden tears, quickly wiping them away before they fell.

“Just don’t mention something to your classmates. I don’t need a bigger headache than what they’re usually giving me.” It was said so seriously that Jungkook had to laugh, quickly stifling his chuckles, as he nodded his understanding.

“Then go to your first class. You’re going to be late.” Another pat, and the professor turned around, already walking inside the building. Jungkook watched him walk away, suddenly feeling a sudden spike of awe, gratitude and respect for the man, shoulders square and strong, standing straight and tall, proud, dignified.

In that short moment, he truly saw the man that Jin-hyung mentioned before, the clumsy, awkward, decent man that always tried his best, the person Kim Seokjin married.

Jungkook bowed low, as deep as he could, almost perpendicular with his legs, keeping his arms straight and by his sides, as he closed his eyes and shouted, loud enough for people who were still a bit away to hear.

“Thank you very much, Professor Kim!”

He couldn’t see the older man’s reaction, but he could imagine him smirking and raising a hand without looking back, as if acknowledging his thanks.

* * *

 All day Jungkook was busy with classes, and when the time came for his Algebra class that late afternoon, he entered the classroom a bit earlier than usual. He saw a few of his classmates already there, as well as Professor Kim, who was erasing the whiteboard, removing all of the notes from the previous class.

Knowing that the class wouldn’t start for another twenty minutes for so, he searched for his usual seat in the back, near the aisle, where he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed. He sighed as he plopped down on the chair, placing his bag to his side, placing his chin on top of his folded hands.

His parents were going to kill him. Jungkook knew that once they stopped fighting they would look for him, and had once been escorted by the police back home where his relieved parents had been waiting for him.

They loved him, he knew they did, but the problem was that they didn’t love each other anymore, and that in itself was hurting him more than if they actually didn’t care for him. They were only staying together for his sake, but honestly, Jungkook would rather have them divorce than see them go at each other’s throats every minute of the day.

“Excuse me, but is the seat beside you taken?”

It took a moment for the voice to register in his mind, but when it did he sat straighter and looked up, looking to the side and opening his mouth to reply.

And whatever answer he wanted to give the other person instantly died at his throat.

He was… unique. Very much so. His hair was _orange_ , straight but cropped short, a warm smile, with bright brown eyes that looked eerily familiar as Jungkook stared back into them. In fact, he looked vaguely familiar overall, but Jungkook couldn’t place where he had seen this person before.

He would recognize a person with that handsome face anywhere, Jungkook randomly thought and instantly blushed, cheeks tinged pink as he tried to wave away his errant ideas. He hadn’t even realized that the other was also staring at him, mouth agape, looking at him as if he had just discovered the a new galaxy in the universe.

“Oh my god, you’re really cute.” The other teen blurted out, and instantly turned into a bright shade of red. “A-Ah, I mean–!” He waved his arms, trying to explain himself, and Jungkook gave a start, not knowing if the other was joking or really serious.

Either way, it turned his face a shade deeper, feeling flattered and embarrassed at the same time.

“Yah, Kim Taehyung!” A voice suddenly shouted below, and the spell was instantly broken. The orange-haired teen jumped a foot and immediately stepped back, looking down to see the professor looking at them and giving the other a very unimpressed look. Taehyung gave a sheepish smile back.

“Hyu—I mean, Professor Kim!” The teen corrected himself hastily, waving, and suddenly all the pieces clicked in Jungkook’s head. “Long time no see!”

Jungkook gaped silently at the other teen, finally knowing who he was. He was in the living room photographs, with the professor and his spouse, laughing, celebrating with them.

Kim Taehyung. Professor Kim’s and Jin-hyung’s…

“What are you doing here?” The man was asking, raising a questioning eyebrow at the younger. He was holding an opened book in his hands, spectacles on, presumably just starting the lecture. “You’re not supposed to be in class until tomorrow.”

“Well, I just got in a few hours ago from my train from Gwanju and I didn’t have anything to do.” After the initial surprise, Taehyung answered with a good-natured smile, something that surprised Jungkook.

He had expected Kim Taeyung to act... more normally? since he was related to the professor. Or his spouse? Jungkook didn’t know. But he supposed Jin-hyung’s influence had something to do with it. “I wasn’t that tired, so I figured that I would go to class instead of doing nothing at home. Is that okay, Professor?”

Professor Kim gave a long-suffering sigh and shook his head, gesturing to the class, whose eyes were solely fixed in their direction. The moment it registered Jungkook wanted nothing more to melt in his seat, uncomfortable with the many stares directed at him, even if it wasn’t completely direct. “Introduce yourself to the class later and sit down. If you have the time to flirt with a classmate then I expect you to catch up with the rest on their lesson.” The math professor said dryly and the rest of the class broke out in giggles in snickers.

Flame-faced now, Taehyung turned back to Jungkook, who was as red as he was.

“Y-Yes, Professor.” He shyly looked at Jungkook, who moved further into the seat, leaving space for the other teen to sit down. The bright-haired teen slid in with him and for a moment there was nothing but the most awkward of silences.

Then Taehyung coughed and sighed, offering a small smile to him that charmed Jungkook thoroughly from his head to the tips of his toes, his stomach flip-flopping at the action.

“Sorry about that. Professor Kim can sometimes be…” He slowly trailed off, trying to find the right words, and Jungkook found that he understood him completely. “Anyway. I’ll just introduce myself again. I’m Kim Taehyung.” He raised his hand, giving a large, box-shaped smile. Hesitantly Jungkook took it, finding the other’s hand larger and warmer compared to his own.

“Third year, Aerospace Engineering.” Taehyung smiled, and Jungkook’s heart stuttered in his chest.

Oh god. _Aerospace Engineering_? Only the top twenty students from the university exams could enter that course.

And Kim Taehyung managed to pass for _two years_?

“J-Jeon Jungkook, first year. Mechanical Engineering.” Taehyung was older than him? But Jungkook was sure that he was taller than him… “Why weren’t you here during the first day? It’s almost a month into the semester. And... this is a starting class for Engineering students.”

“That’s because I was in a school exchange program during break and it extended because I took some extra subjects for fun.” Taehyung said easily, so good-natured that it was difficult not to like him, despite his words. It could easily be interpreted as being arrogant. “I’m just taking this class as a general education course.”

Of course the Aerospace Engineering student would find a starting major subject for Engineering students a gen-ed course. Jungkook looked away self-consciously, a hand going to rub the back of his neck.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to brag or anything!” Taehyung added hastily, looking perfectly awkward now. It made Jungkook smile slightly, hiding a chuckle behind his hand.

Kim Taehyung was… dare he say it… really cute too.

And as he talked more to the interesting junior, finally culminating when Taehyung suddenly asked him out for a cup of coffee later on (and he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse), Jungkook thought he saw the math professor smile at them, before returning back to his lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> NAMJIIIIIIIIN. ALL THE NAMJIN. DO NOT JUDGE ME, NAMJIN IS LOVE, NAMJIN IS LIFE. IF YOU DON'T THINK SO, FIGHT ME.
> 
> ~~plz actually don't I'm a soft bun who wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a person~~
> 
> This is actually a series I'm planning out. I have a sequel in the works, focusing on Taehyung and Jungkook. 
> 
> I support Family!Bangtan. They are life.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com), btw. Please feel free to poke at me there.


End file.
